


Darkness Within

by CloudySkyWars



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "Take me instead.", FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Pirates, but tagging it anyway, febuwhumpday5, i don't know how to tag, it happens off screen and is not descriptive at all, mentions of mass slaughter?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka's ship is captured by pirates, and Anakin trades himself for Ahsoka.______________________________________________He began to back away with Ahsoka, and Anakin spoke before he could stop himself.“Wait! Take me instead,” he said.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Darkness Within

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was written for Febuwhump Day5: "Take me instead." I tagged this with "mentions of mass slaughter," which sounds REALLY bad, but everything is off screen and not descriptive at all. It is really just canon typical violence, I promise.

“Ahsoka, run!” Anakin called, dodging blaster fire as he ran through the ship’s hallways. He swung his lightsaber, deflecting blaster fire as he went, Ahsoka slightly behind him. Pirates ran after both of them and they were quickly gaining ground. 

He and Ahsoka had been sparring in the ship’s hold when they had felt the ship lurch. By the time they made it up to the cockpit, the pirate’s ship was upon them and they were being boarded. They had gone to the airlock, hoping to prevent the pirates from making it very far. But there were  _ so  _ many more than Anakin expected. At least 30 pirates flooded through the doors, and he knew they would be overwhelmed.

Now Anakin and Ahsoka were fleeing to the escape pods, desperately fending off the pirates as they ran. Just as they rounded the corner to access the escape pods, Ahsoka tripped and took a hard fall onto the ground, her lightsaber falling several feet away from her. Before Anakin could react, the head goon grabbed Ahsoka and pressed a blaster to her temple.

Anakin was filled with rage. This _esehigi_ had the nerve to threaten Ahsoka? He could feel the darkness just beyond his reach, right where he could grasp it if he tried. “Freeze, Jedi, or she dies.” Anakin stopped his motion, telegraphing every move. “Hand over the saber.” Anakin complied, deactivating his lightsaber and slowly placing it on the ground. The pirate sneered. “Good.” He began to back away with Ahsoka, and Anakin spoke before he could stop himself.

“Wait! Take me instead,” he said. The pirate scoffed.

“Why take one of you when I could have both?” He stroked Ahsoka’s cheek, and she flinched. Anakin felt the darkness creep a little closer. “Especially this pretty one.” Anakin stared him straight in the eye.

“Because,” he began, voice low. “If she is harmed- if you lay a finger on her- there is no where you could hide, no force in the galaxy that could protect you from me.” Ahsoka shook her head. The pirate had the sense to be frightened.

“Anakin, don’t,” Ahsoka said. He felt slightly guilty that she had to see this side of him. But he would not allow this  _ sleemo  _ to take her. She was trying to be brave, and he was so, so proud of her. But he could sense her underlying fear. 

“I won’t let anyone hurt you, Ahsoka.” He shifted his gaze to the pirate. “Now let her go,” he said, voice rough. The pirate finally nodded.

“Fine,” he growled. “But you surrender first, then we let the girl go.” Anakin nodded and approached the other pirates slowly, hands up. As soon as he was close enough, they grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back sharply and shoved him to his knees. 

“Now let her go,” Anakin said. The pirate shoved Ahsoka forward, towards the escape pods. 

“Go on, little Tog,” the pirate said. Ahsoka snarled, but didn’t move.

“Ahsoka, go. Run and don’t look back.”  _ Trust me,  _ he said over their bond. Ahsoka looked doubtful, but gave him a small nod and ran around the corner. The pirate crew laughed.

“Come on, Jedi. Time to go.” Anakin lifted his head and finally allowed himself to embrace the darkness fully. 

“Yes, yes it is.” 

* * *

Anakin joined Ahsoka in the escape pods.

“How did you escape, Master? There were so many of them.” Anakin had a feeling she already knew the answer, and couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eyes. His mind flashed to Tatooine, where another group of bodies lay, slain by his hand. She didn’t need to know about that, and she didn’t need to know what he did to those pirates.

He smirked. “I’m just that good, Snips.” He turned to the controls. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: esehigi is a swear word that Thrawn knew and apparently taught Anakin, according to Wookiepedia. I have no idea if I used it correctly, but I thought it was cool.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving a comment, they really make my day! Also, if this needs any additional tags, please let me know!  
> Come scream about Star Wars with me on my tumblr at [CloudySkyWars](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars)


End file.
